


Summer Road trip

by Roselilyskyler



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshees, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Vampires, Warlocks, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselilyskyler/pseuds/Roselilyskyler
Summary: It finally summer time for Ethan and his friends. They decide to go down to Beeny's family cabin that's located in small town called Beacon Hills , California. Their even more happier to known that Rory's ditching them for someone soccer player name Victoria.Derek/ Scott pack enjoy their vacation in the comfort of the pack house AKA Derek's and Stiles loft. Their enjoyment comes to quick pause as mysterious people come into town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this really really gay book. Also the chapters will be longer after this one. Please like and comment as that really helps me get inspired to write more.

Ethan closed his locker he noticed that Benny was leaning on locker next to his. A goofy grin found it way onto Benny's face as he looked at his boyfriend. Ethan smiled at his boyfriend. Benny took step closer to Ethan before leaning down to kiss him. The kiss of course caused Ethan to blush a light shade of pink. Ethan still wasn't use to all the PDA but Benny on other hand loved PDA as it showed that Ethan was all his. Benny slowly pulled away still grinning from ear to ear.   
" Ready for our big summer trip tomorrow?"   
Asked Benny. Ethan nodded as he reached down to interlock their figures. Which Benny happily allowed. Ethan was still surprised that his parents were allowing him to go on said trip. But Ethan speculated that it was because of the fact that his ( more like Jane's) babysitter was going with them.   
" Hey guy's!"   
Greeted the energetic blonde boy vampire. The couple turned to see Rory standing behind them.   
" Hey Rory."   
They both greeted. Rory gave them hug smug smile.   
" I just came to tell you guy's i'm ditching you guy's this summer. I got invited to hang out with Victoria's family for summer. So don't miss me too much!"   
Said Rory with huge smile. Ethan looked somewhat bummed out that his friend was ditching while Benny looked happy about the news.  
" oh trust me we won't miss you too much."   
Said Benny causing Ethan to look at him and roll his eyes. Ethan just smiled to him self as he loved to see his boyfriend annoyed by him.   
" Well I'll catch you guys later! I promised Victoria I'd walk her to class."  
Said Rory before rushing over to a redhead who was in the mists of clearing her locker. She quickly closed the locker before grabbing Rory hand. The couple disappeared down the hallway leading to the other classrooms. Benny's attention returned back to his boyfriend.  
" We should probably get to class."   
Said Ethan. Benny nodded. The couple walked off to their class holding hands before breaking apart to take their separate seats. Their classes went by face as they were mainly cleaning classrooms or watching movies or playing games that tied into the class. Eventually the ended of finally arrived. Which Benny was thrilled about. He waited outside of Ethan's classroom waiting for his boyfriend. As Ethan stepped out of the classroom Benny instantly interlocked their fingers. Ethan smiled at Benny as they walked out of the school. The couple walked to Ethan's house seeing how it was the closest to the school and was in fair walking distances. They were both enjoying the nice summer breeze that was helping to keeping them cool from the blasted summer heat.  
" So Sarah said that she and Erica will meet us at my house in the morning."   
Said Ethan as he talked to Benny about their trip. Benny nodded understandingly.  
" Well my grandma's old car is already at your house so.... Sleepover?"  
Asked Benny with mischievous grin which caused Ethan to blush.  
" yeah sleepover."   
Said Ethan.  
" Cuddling?"   
Questioned Benny.   
"Definitely."   
Said Ethan as he pushed open his house door. The couple made their way into the house and up the stairs to Ethan's room. They both crashed onto Ethan's bed and cuddled each other. Ethan had his head resting on Benny's chest while Benny's head was on top of Ethan's. Benny also had his long arms wrapped around Ethan's waist pulling him closer.


	2. Pack mom and his pups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It just another hot day in Beacon Hills....

Stiles yawned tiredly as he stretched out on the leather sofa. He gave sleepy smile as he notice that he was curled up on his boyfriend , Derek, chest. He glanced over to the floor in front of him to see all his pups laying about on the floor in sleeping bags and blankets. Most of them had discarded their blankets due to the blazing hot summer heat. Stiles could hear the sound of the three big fans that were turned on to cool down the loft. He heard a small yawn escape Derek's lips as he slowly opened his eyes. He tiredly placed a kiss to Stiles head and muttered out a good morning.    " Morning . " Greeted Stiles tiredly as he smiled fondly at his werewolf mate. Derek pulled Stiles closer to his chest as they looked over to their waking pups. Scott pulled away from Isaac and Alison which made the blonde boy who was barley awake to let out a  whine. Scott placed a kiss on Isaac check before doing the same to Alison.  Stiles watched as his best friend slipped off towards the bathroom while his two mates went back to cuddling as they waited for Scott to return. Soon Lydia , Malia and Erica were up and moving about the loft. Seeing as it was Malia and Lydia turn to make breakfast they started making food for everyone.    " Morning mama." Greeted Erica as she took seat on the far edge of the arm sofa. Stiles smiled at the werewolf.    " Morning cub." Said Stiles looking at Erica. He had gotten comfortable to his role as the pack mother and the alpha's mate. Derek smiled lovingly down at Stiles. He was happy that Stiles had accepted him as his mate and the role as the mother to the rest of their 'unique' pack members. Derek was even happier that his pack had taken to Stiles since it was extremely rare for a pack mother to be a male especially someone like Stiles. Derek watched as the other alpha returned to the room only to go back to his position between his two mates. Derek looked around the room to see that Liam and Theo had waken up and were currently cuddling in conner and were messing around on their phones.    " Breakfast is ready." Called Malia as she brought out boxes of left over pizza that they had heated up. She placed the boxes and paper plates on the coffee table in front of the sofa. Lydia had brought out a pitcher of orange juices and plastic cups. None of them really minded the fact that they were eating left overs. They all knew that it was too hot out to even consider making an actual meal. Lydia and Malia took their spots on the floor with their paper plates.     " Thank you girls. The pizza looks good." Praised Stiles with grin. Malia smiled brightly up at Stiles. She currently had Lydia siting on her lap with their shared paper plate resting on Lydia's lap. Eventually the pack ate their food and agreed to just relax about the house all day. Derek and Stiles had their claim to the sofa while their pups were still spread out on the floor either playing on their phone or cuddling. Liam and Theo had disappeared out of the loft to go hang out with Mason and Brett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the first two chapters are short.


	3. Where I been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanation and apologizes

I'm sooooo sorry I haven't been updating. I just been working throw alot of personal problems such as my depression and my anxiety. On top of that I also started high school again. I hope to start to updating again and I hope you guys are still willing to read this. 


	4. Benny, no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is the reason they can't have nice things...

The night was quiet and the road was dark, save for a single pair of headlights. It was a red jeep with four teens in it. Two sets of very unique gay couple. Two of them were boys with longish raven hair, another was fair skinned girl with long bleach blonde hair and the last one had light hazelnut colored skin girl with long soft dark brown hair. One of the the boys was reading a book in the back of the car while the girl next to him was texting on her phone. She seemed genuine annoyed with who ever she was texting. The raven haired boy that sat in the shotgun seat seemed to be dancing to the music. The driver had a smirk on her face as she looked over at her passenger as they did a sensual, yet silly little dance in the passenger seat as she sang along to the metallic song that was playing on the radio.  
 " -life, it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters, no one else..."  
Sang her passenger mindlessly.   
    " Ben..."  
Laughed Sarah dryly.  
   " I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free"  
He continued to sing.  
   " Ben."  
Said Sarah as she tried to get her friends attention.  
   " Things not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this can't be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel."  
Sang Bennt.  
  " Benny!"  
The driver roared, now shutting off the music. Rose frowned.  
  "Awwww... What's wrong, Sarah? Your not enjoy my amazing singing abilities?"  
He teased his vampire friend.  
   "No, not really."  
She snorted.  
  "But we're almost at the cabin, we're not gonna wake the whole forest up with your wailing that can rival a banshee."  
Said Sarah with a dramatic eye roll.  
   "... Ouch."  
Benny pouted, slumping back in his seat. He crossed his arms over his chest  
   " Aww is someones feelings hurt?..."  
Cooed his boyfriend teasingly as he reached up and pinched Benny's check. The warlock slapped the seekers hand away. The three chuckled as the boy frowned, the driver pulled up to the large front gate and stoped, reaching out to the security box to punch in the access code. After punching them in, the large sliver gate opened up. The red jeep drove into the main drive way. Before long the couples stepped out of their vehicle. Their eyes fluttered up to the large cabin like house in aww.  
" It's bigger then I imaged."  
Stated Sarah in aww as she took her girlfriend's hand. Benny tried his best to hold back his laughter but he couldn't help himself.  
" That what he said."  
He joked before busting into a fit of laughter. Ethan squeaked out in embarrassment. His face turning bright red.  
" Benjamin."  
Squeaked Ethan. He laughed harder. His two female friends rolled their eyes in annoyances.  
" Your the worst."  
Said Sarah. The vampire opened the back of the jeep before pulling out blue cooler that was full of blood bags and blood substitutes.  
" I was only joking... Well, mostly."  
He retorted with an eye roll as he walked over and grabbed his back pack and his spell book. Erica pushed passed him and grabbed her large sliver suitcase.  
" Still."  
Erica said in annoyances as she made her way towards the cabin door. She sighed.  
" Who has the keys?"  
She questioned. Ethan fumbled around his pockets before finding the keys. He tossed over to the blonde vampire who caught them with ease.  
She unlocked the door before making her way inside the cabin.  
" Once were do unloading do you guys wanna head to lake that we saw on the way here?"  
Questioned Ethan as he bought in his bag. The friends nodded in agreement.  
" Hell yeah! Lake party!"  
Declared Benny.  
 


End file.
